


【疼铁】Superposition

by Amphetamine0706



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Multi, Transgender, Transsexual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706
Summary: 疼铁双性转，无差。含部分囧疼和羊铁。有🚗。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 14





	【疼铁】Superposition

大概我的妈妈和她的姐妹都是平权主义者，对“女孩子必须取一个女性化的名字”这件事情嗤之以鼻，凭什么女孩子不能取男孩子的名字？于是，她姐妹的女儿叫做李永钦，而我，叫做肖德俊。

妈妈们之间的关系给我们的生活带来了深远的影响——两个大人的穿衣风格永远相近，护肤品和化妆品总是同样的品牌，其中一个女儿穿起来好看的睡衣，没过几天相似款式的就会出现在另一个的衣柜里。更别说两家人走动的频率了，因此我和李永钦自然而然地玩到了一起，我没有姐姐，而李永钦比我大几岁，所以称呼她时我自作主张地省略了她的名字，我称她为“姐姐”。

上学以后，我的名字在女生中间尤其显眼，为什么不能像别的女孩子一样可爱，听起来就算不是大家闺秀，至少也要是小家碧玉吧。姐姐似乎没这烦恼，钦钦，亲亲，kisskiss，多俏皮可爱，每当我向她吐露这烦恼，她总是托着下巴看着我说道。

“没关系，小俊俊也很可爱。”

我们对彼此身体的变化了如指掌，比如一天晚上我们一起睡觉，姐姐拉着我的手放在她的胸前，我触碰到在我们身上从未有过的柔软，以前只在妈妈身上遇见过。我问：“姐姐会长成阿姨的样子吗？”

姐姐噗嗤一笑：“我们都会长成我们妈妈的样子。”

等到我们都不再长高，我们两人的身形浑然不同，姐姐有圆润的乳房和臀部，胸腰臀画出一个完美的“S”，走起路来袅袅婷婷，极具女性柔美，我特别喜欢抱着姐姐的感觉，而我长了个纸片身材，要是剪短了头发，正面侧面背面看都像个假小子，姐姐说平胸看起来高级，我不知道这是在夸我还是在损我。我也喜欢能看出肌肉线条的身体，成不了姐姐那样，变成自己喜欢的另一种样子也是好的。长头发不方便运动，我干脆也把头发剪短了，剪完头发的第一件事就是去找姐姐，想让姐姐先看一看。

姐姐看到我短发的样子又惊又喜，激动得扑上来要抱我，说我如果真是男孩子一定也有很多女孩子喜欢，我扭了扭身子回答：“如果我是男孩子，见过你那乱糟糟的房间就不会喜欢你了。”姐姐的语气委屈起来，脸上的表情却还是笑得很开心。

“哎呀，你要伤姐姐的心了。”

我拍拍她的屁股安慰道：“不会的，不管怎么样我都喜欢姐姐。”

姐姐的语气和表情顿时达成了一致。

“我就知道，小俊俊最好了。”

剪了头发以后，身上还残留了一些碎发，我打算在姐姐家洗个澡，把姐姐生拉硬拽进浴室要她陪我一起洗。脱掉衣服坦诚相见这事我们早已习以为常，然而当我看到水流从姐姐的锁骨顺着身体曲线流淌到乳房，到乳尖的时候再向四方散开，我还是看得呆了，姐姐接了一捧水泼过来。

“剪了个男孩子的发型，怎么连眼神也变得色眯眯的啦。”

“才没有咧，我那是羡慕你。”说完我把手放在我的胸口上，大概还没有B Cup。

姐姐又说：“现在平胸才是时尚呀，穿吊带多好看，穿T恤图案也不会变形。你看我穿，容易显得很……色情。”

我假装生气道：“谁敢这么说你呀，让我去戳瞎他的眼！”

姐姐没说下去，要给我冲水，从头顶开始，冲到下半身的时候我不由自主地抖了一下。

姐姐抬头望着我，露出意味深长的微笑：“小俊俊也知道那个吗？”

“哪个？”

“这里受了刺激会很舒服。”说完她又调皮地拿着花洒淋了我一下，“我把它叫做DIY，Do it yourself。”

倒是没有什么可害羞的，你看我妈给我起的名字就知道，除了要摒弃刻板印象，她觉得女性不该压抑欲望，有权利独自享受性的愉快，自从我的生理期时间固定下来，她对我说，或许我已经发现了碰阴蒂会有一种奇怪但舒服的感觉，或许我会对阴道好奇，但无论如何不可以把奇怪的东西塞进去，比如黄瓜、灯泡和钢笔，那里要留给你爱的男孩子或女孩子。

我拿了条浴巾围在身上，擦了擦头发走出浴室，姐姐和我的装束差不多，只是多了一个干发巾，贴耳短发不需要那个。我把头发吹干后裹着浴巾躺在姐姐的床上，裸露的肌肤接触浴巾、床单和被子的感觉很奇妙，姐姐把一套睡衣丢过来要我换上，我拉住她的手。

“姐姐……做过那个吗，呃，DIY？”我觉得我以后都无法正视DIY这个词了。

“做过啊。”

“能教我吗？”

“好啊。”

姐姐在我身边躺下，我们都把浴巾解开，如果此时有第三个人在场，那么此刻他眼中的景象一定很香艳。我把姐姐的手放在我的小腹上，她的手一路往下穿过那片草地，她的手指很温暖，动作也很轻，另一只手也没闲下来，正绕着我的乳晕转圈，告诉我加上这个会更有感觉。

全身的血流逐渐在往那里聚集，下方的入口越来越湿润，姐姐蘸了一点那液体再继续，时而转圈，时而上下轻轻摩擦。

很舒服，一点点地，舒服得要到极点了，那个入口附近的肌肉像是有了独立于我而存在的意识，开始有节律地收缩舒展，就像在海里，被接连不断一波又一波的潮水反复推着向前。我忍不住叫出了声，她停了下来，我睁着无助的双眼看她。那个不受我控制的动作过了一会就停了下来，我才发现刚才我的手臂和腿一直紧绷，然后我软绵绵地瘫下去，两眼放空。

以前都是浅尝辄止，体会到高潮的感觉还是第一次，是姐姐给的。

姐姐洗完手回来，说：“一会下面还会有东西流出来，得再去洗洗。”

清洗的时候，脑子逐渐恢复了思考能力，我想起妈妈更早的时候告诉我的事情，那里属于不允许让别人碰的部位之一。要留给你爱的男孩子或者女孩子，别让图谋不轨的人披着爱的外衣行骗。

我爱姐姐吗，还是说这和我们以前的游戏也没什么区别呢？

我带着这个问题躺回床上，她和我说短时间内DIY多了敏感度会下降，不要贪心，过犹不及。随后她也给自己完成了一次。

她还在颤抖的时候，我贴紧她并搂住她的腰，说：“姐姐，我真喜欢和你在一起。”

“我也是。”她用残存的意识回应我。

我突然就不想叫李永钦“姐姐”了，尽管我真正改口是在她交了男朋友之后。

这个“游戏”贯穿了我们对自己身体好奇和进行探索的时期，我和姐姐学会了如何让自己还有对方获得快感，虽然并不叫人引以为傲，但是至少我们知道性能够如何舒适和愉快，没有男人或者男人活不好的时候还可以靠自己。

姐姐从不吝啬说喜欢和爱，我也喜欢听姐姐说喜欢我爱我，然而当我开始怀疑我是否爱她超过了密友，她的慷慨却变成了我的煎熬。

“我喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你。”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

她又是在以什么身份在爱我呢，几近所有的恋爱达人都劝诫在男女交往过程中女生千万不要表白，相关的书我们或当作学习或当作消遣也看了不少，可是这在姐姐身上会奏效吗？

我不喜欢飘忽不定没有结论的事物，这种朦胧的感情使我不安。在李永钦交了男朋友之后，我们自觉地中止了“游戏”，同时我发现我并不热衷于痴情苦等的剧情，或许我也该去谈场恋爱。

-

“俊俊今天去健身房吗？”妈妈问我。

“等一下就去。”

“那你去的时候顺便叫上钦钦。”

“哦！”

李永钦最近老嚷嚷着节食，说女人过了25岁身体内的新陈代谢速度减缓，不能再吃那么多，却被她的妈妈无情拒绝，让她别走节食的捷径，老老实实运动去。为了维持身体的肌肉线条，我养成了去健身房的习惯，头发倒是开始留长了。

陪着李永钦去健身房的还有她的男朋友徐英浩，是比她大一届的大学校友，我叫他Johnny哥。我觉得Johnny哥挺辛苦的，别人结婚只需要通过女朋友家人的考验，而他还要多面对我们这一家人。不过Johnny哥挺受那两个妈妈辈的女人喜欢，举止温文尔雅，外表是个高大帅气肌肉男，对待小动物也特别温柔。

Johnny哥也热爱健身，他带完李永钦运动之后偶尔也会和我交流交流健身心得。他有漂亮的腹肌，我的马甲线也开始明显，健身房里的人时常误认我俩才是一对，但他对我一点意思都没有，这一点我深信不疑，毕竟他看我的眼神就像看着小孩子，或者说像看着对他没有任何威胁的小动物。

我不要这样，我不要他把我当小孩子，我真想跳上他的肩膀揪着他的头发对他说：

“我才不是什么妹妹！你听清楚了，我是你的情敌！情敌！”

但是我并不讨厌他，尽管他从我这里分走了李永钦一半以上的爱，因为她喜欢他，所以她快乐就好了吧。

“别耸肩哦。”

我正在用蝴蝶机练夹胸，Johnny哥帮我看动作，他伸手把我的肩按下来，这在健身房里是最稀松平常不过的事情，然而被他碰到的时候我本能感到有一点不适，似乎也写在脸上了。

“抱歉。”Johnny哥说，其实确实是挺不错的人。

李永钦好像看到了我脸上的表情，她跑过来，恶狠狠地说：“不许欺负小俊俊！”

为什么这么可爱，装作发狠的样子都很可爱。

Johnny哥笑着把她揽过来，说他没有。

我最见不得他们两个人亲昵的样子，因为总会忍不住想象他们上床的情景，最普通的体位是他们面对面，Johnny哥做的时候会亲吻李永钦，两个人的鼻尖会不经意地撞到一起；骑乘式，躺着就能看见李永钦随着动作上下跳动的乳房；后入式，最原始的最富有动物性的姿势，手可以抚摸李永钦的腰臀。

我想我要疯掉了。

-

我对cosplay并不感兴趣，参加动漫社活动只是为了帮朋友的忙。活动结束，在熙熙攘攘的后台，我看到有一个“女生”往男更衣室走，便急忙过去拉住“她”，走到女更衣室门前，“她”却甩开我的手，终于憋不住笑，抬起一直低下的头，我才发现“她”脖子上的喉结。

“谢谢姐姐。”

我们就在这样尴尬的情况下相识了，“她”叫刘扬扬，是小我一届的学弟，因为腿好看经常被拉过来cos女性角色。刘扬扬喜欢收集球鞋和打游戏，不穿女装的时候和普通的男生没什么区别。留着一个瓜皮头，刘海整齐地垂在额前，看起来乖乖的。不知道是不是我的错觉，我有感觉刘扬扬总是在盯着我看，好吧，我不看他怎么知道他在看我呢？李永钦说我的眼睛长得尤其漂亮，如果世上真的有什么魑魅魍魉，那么我一定是狐狸精转世。

盯着他看，目光对视的那一刹那要假装慌乱地移开目光，如此往复循环。

据说男人喜欢一个人就在一眼，我对他还算有一些好感，加上我们之间后续的推拉试探，期间我也对他使用了一些李永钦教我的勾搭话术，于是我们认识不到两个月就成了情侣，确定关系还没半个月就上了床，那是我传统意义上的第一次。导火索是刘扬扬抱着我接吻的时候手就开始不规矩，我隐约感觉到他两腿之间有异常的隆起，也许他并不像我以为的那样是个草食系，凭借我积累的生理知识，我直截了当地问他：

“刘扬扬，你是不是硬了？”

刘扬扬肯定是觉得我语出惊人，呆住两秒然后点了点头，随即又坏坏地笑着：“我们要做吗？”

他似乎很熟谙性爱，一点都没有情窦初开处男的害羞和毛手毛脚，即使这样，我的第一次也没有什么愉快可言。在紧张的状态下被进入的感觉，就好像身体里绷着的一根弦被用力抻长之后“嘣”的一声断掉了，我痛得咬了一口他的斜方肌，他嗷嗷呜呜地喊疼。

我又拍了一下他的背：“羊不都是草食系吗？”

“可是我属龙耶，恶龙都是要吃像你一样的漂亮姐姐的。”

原来是小恶魔吗？

我闭上眼睛。姐姐，姐姐，我的姐姐是李永钦，此时此刻我的脑海里全是她的身体曲线。

他退出来的时候勾到了残余的组织，又是一阵疼痛，我猛然睁开眼睛，面前的人和脑海里的不一样。

“很痛。”我抱怨道，并以此为借口哭了出来。

他连忙来吻我的眼泪，等到我的心情平复下来，他对我说：

“姐姐，真漂亮。”

除开第一次不太好的体验，跟刘扬扬做爱大体上都很愉快，我常常跨坐在刘扬扬的身上，下半身的入口如果足够潮湿，就会在他身上留下一个亮晶晶的“唇印”，这是我暗示他可以进入的方式。

小恶魔在床上把我干得很舒服的时候我会叫他“宝贝扬扬”，而他会叫我“姐姐”，我从没拒绝过这个称呼，这总会让我想起李永钦，就好像我在和她缠绵。

我大概确实是个渣女。

-

我和李永钦的命运可能真的注定是要交汇的，即使我已经习惯了和刘扬扬恋爱，我大学期间没换过男朋友，一直都是他，直到我和他相继工作。李永钦和Johnny哥最近就将来要在哪里定居的问题产生了不小的矛盾，李永钦想留在这里而Johnny哥想回芝加哥，好像谁也没有让步的意思，最近正在闹分手。同时我这一边，恰好刘扬扬正在国外出差，下个月才回来。

我妈说李永钦最近心情不好，让我去陪她说说话，我嘴上说着别人家的女儿我们别多管闲事，转头却还是迈进了他们家的门口。不过我没主动问她Johnny哥的事情，她也不过问我刘扬扬的事情，我们同吃同住，躺在床上闲聊，像极了小时候。

“小俊俊，你说我们俩在一起是不是挺合适？你看我们的妈妈这么熟，观念又够开放，是不是都不会反对我们。”李永钦问我。

“好像你说得有道理。”不过我觉得她在开玩笑。

“你喜欢我吗？”

“我喜欢你。”我几乎没有犹豫地给出了回答。

“嗯，我也喜欢你。”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你……但我也爱Johnny。”她闭上眼睛，手慢慢靠近我的手，与我十指相扣。

我大着胆子去吻她的脸颊，她与我接吻作为回应，我们为彼此解开睡衣扣子，两副光滑的身体紧贴，像要融化到一起。我俩的润滑都挺快，另外最近都没和各自的男友做过，没碰几下我们就到了。她俯在我身上，双手把身体撑起，柔软的乳房滑过我的脸庞，是曼妙的触感，一路游走到大腿内侧，我怕痒，身体抽动了一下。

“我想要你。”她望着我，下巴压在我的小腹上，手指轻轻勾勒我的马甲线。

“游戏”继续。

“抽屉里……有那个。”

我换了个方向，我们变成上下颠倒的体位，我把按摩棒放进她下半身的入口，她也给手指套上安全套，然后进入我的身体，是，我们在做爱。

我们熟知对方的G点，互相折腾到精疲力竭才罢休。

-

第二天早上阿姨敲门叫我们起床，我想穿衣服去开门，李永钦却拉住我示意还没睡够，我便又躺了下来，我们像两只犯懒的猫咪赖在床上不起，要拖延走出这个房间门的时间。因为不走出去，我们就是一对相爱的人，同时也分别是徐英浩和刘扬扬的女朋友。也许明天，李永钦会飞去芝加哥，或者徐英浩会飞过来和好，再过一段时间，我又会和宝贝扬扬如胶似漆。可是现在我却无比想抓住这一刻，想永远被锁在这里，这样我们就能相爱，直到死去。

Fin


End file.
